Unexposed Emotions
by BlackMorale
Summary: Roy does everything he can to make Riza smile. Looks like it only took his gentle actions and three words to make her do it. [Royai]


Unexposed Emotions

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is my first Royai fic, and reading other ones inspired me to come up with this. Oh yea, just pretend Riza rarely smiles around his comrades and usually frowns or whatever.

Some parts a bit OOC.

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly, I do not own anything in Fullmetal Alchemist.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Roy skimmed through the pages of a report and affixed his signature at the last page with his name written in bold, capital letters. He sighed as he placed it on top of a pile containing other documents he has recently signed. His ink-stained eyes then fell on the person in the room with him.

Breda, Falman, Fuery, Havoc and Maes were all on their lunch breaks. Havoc decided to walk the Lieutenant's dog, leaving the Colonel and Riza alone in the room doing paperwork. Riza didn't bother to talk to his superior; she might say something to cease him from continuously doing his job.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Yes, sir?" She answered, not bother looking up from what she was doing.

"Aren't you going on their lunch break?"

"No, sir. There are a lot of things that needs to be finished." She looked up at him and answered with a straight, unemotional face.

"All this signing makes me hungry and my wrist hurt." Roy complained as he made his way towards the door. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Anything would be fine, sir. Now please hurry up so you can satisfy your hunger and proceed with your job. You have a lot of reading and signing to do." Riza got up and placed a few papers on a pile in the Colonel's desk, opposite to the finished ones. Roy gave a surprised expression on his face and muttered something like _'Dammit! All that hard-work for nothing!'_ Riza softly chuckled as she got back to her desk. Roy's lips formed a smirk as he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Riza glanced at his desk and looked at the tall stack of papers he had to do. She sighed before walking over to his desk and got a few papers, and continued on what she was doing.

He came back a few minutes later, carrying a plastic bag. He brought it over to the table near the water dispenser at the back of the room and filled the instant ramen cups with hot water. He brought one over to Riza's desk with a pair of chopsticks. He then came back bringing a mug of hot coffee to her desk.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome." He replied not even turning to face her.

They ate in silence and the only things that were heard were the ticking of the clock, the sound of noodles being slurped and the sound of a mug being placed on a desk. When Roy finished eating, he threw the now empty cup of instant ramen in the garbage bin and continued sipping his coffee. He watched as his subordinate consumed her meal, taking long drinks of coffee.

Roy watched the clock as its second hand move faster than the other two. He sighed loudly which distracted Riza from her meal.

"Sir, I suggest you get on with your paperwork before they come back and create chaos."

"But my wrist still hurt! It feels like it's gonna pop off if I keep writing for the next half hour without any breaks!" A lie was constructed since a human's wrist isn't likely to pop off when one will uninterruptedly sign papers. He just wanted to converse with his Lieutenant and avoid signing more papers.

"All right, sir. I guess you can slack off a little bit more." Riza was able to find out his original intention (except for the conversing part) and cleaned up a bit before returning to work.

Again, silence fell between the two. Roy stared at Riza and tried to come up of a topic to discuss about.

He took a deep breath before asking his question. "Lieutenant, how come you always talk with a straight face, without any feelings besides annoyance?" He managed to ask with a composed voice.

Riza looked up and her eyes met his. "Sir, because I don't like other people seeing how I feel when I do things. If I showed that I was sad, people would then waste their time endlessly talking to me until I felt better instead of concentrating in getting their work done."

"Like me, for instance?" Riza said nothing, for the fact that it IS true and was a bit dazed to reply.

She was about to get to work when Roy spoke again. "Wouldn't you seem like a body without a soul if you didn't show how you feel?"

"...You have my point taken, sir." She didn't notice the Colonel walk over to her.

Roy curled his finger under her chin and slightly raised it up so that her face could meet his. "Smile for me, then. You look so much prettier if you do." Riza noticed his finger was slightly trembling as she remembered what Maes told her the other day.

_"Riza!" Maes ran up to her along the corridor._

_"What is it, Lt. Colonel?"_

_"Roy told me something last night and I thought you should know. But you must never let him know that you know about this or else I'm toast! By the way, here are recent pictures of my cute Elysia helping mommy bake a cake!" Maes then started flooding Riza's face with pictures._

_"Get to the point, Lt. Colonel!" She said in that scary voice of hers._

_"R-right." He tucked the pictures back into his pocket. He was hesitating on telling her but it could help his best friend get a girlfriend. "He wanted to be Führer, right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well he told me the other thing he wanted: he desired that look on Riza Hawkeye's face, to show the world that she was contented about the things in it." He said in a poetic way as Riza gave a confused look and she raised one eyebrow._

_"He just wanted you to smile." Just then, they heard a woman's voice call out 'Lieutenant Colonel Hughes!' and with that, he left her dumbfounded._

Roy let go of her chin and a smirk crossed his face.

"I'll smile if I want to. I won't if it's not worth smiling about."

"You promised to support me, didn't you?"

"Yes, sir. But that doesn't have anything to do with me smiling."

"But that's an order."

"Sir, I do have my freedom rights."

"Fine then. You win." Roy pouted in a childish manner as he went back to his desk. Riza gave a small smile which he caught at the corner of his eye.

Moments later the door flung open and the room was greeted by the noise of five men.

X-X-X-X-X

Majority of the people left the building but a few still stayed, part of which are Mustang and Hughes.

"So what happened this morning?" Maes asked, taking a seat on the Colonel's desk.

"Nothing much. Still the same as always." Roy answered, stuffing some papers in an envelope. "Perhaps... I revealed too much."

"Aww, come on! Don't you think it feels good to tell her at least a little bit?"

"Yeah, I guess. But what if she doesn't feel the same way about me? Don't you think it's embarrassing if she rejected me when I try to confess?"

Maes sighed. "I'm sure she won't. After all, no woman can resist Roy Mustang."

Roy flashed his trademark smirk. He placed the envelope in one of his drawers attached to his desk. The two men went out of the room and exited the building.

"Thanks a lot for today." Roy said as they walked, hands in pocket.

"No problem. You will pay for tomorrow night's drinks, right?" Roy said nothing, which was a 'yes' since silence means 'yes'.

"I got to get going now. I promised Elysia I'd buy her some candy!" With that, the Lt. Colonel ran away excitedly.

---3 Weeks Later---

Up until now, Roy didn't find the courage to confess his feelings to Riza, since Maes Hughes' death two weeks ago ceased him from gaining self-confidence to tell Riza how he felt about her. Riza was there for him for the past two weeks, not as a subordinate but as a friend and nothing else. She helped him get over his friend's death and she was a lot to thank for.

X-X-X-X-X

Riza stood up from her desk and walked over to the Colonel's, giving him more papers to browse through.

"Sir."

"Thank You, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Riza decided to observe the man in work who seemed so absorbed in it that he didn't notice she was still standing there.

"Colonel, I can't help but notice that you've been very hard-working for the past few days and I haven't heard a single complaint from you today. I was wondering if you needed some help."

He turned so that he can face her. "No, thank you. You've helped me out a lot. And because of that, I owe you." Roy paused and thought for a while. "Are you free tonight?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then how about I take you out for dinner."

Riza smiled. "It would be my pleasure." For a moment, Roy was stunned and then smiled back.

Meanwhile... At one corner of the room...

"Don't you think the Colonel and Lieutenant Hawkeye go together?" Havoc whispered to the people with him sitting on the floor.

"Should we help him?" Fuery asked.

"Nah. He probably has a few tricks up his sleeve." Breda replied.

"Guys? What the hell are we doing here?!" Falman asked, rather shouted, which caught the attention of Riza who was about to sit down on her chair.

"Men! Do you mind getting back to work?!" Riza exclaimed with a glare.

"Y-yes ma'am!" The four replied in unison while running towards their respective desks.

Roy snickered at the sight of his subordinates. This is one of the reasons why he fell in love with her- she could maintain peace anywhere she goes with just her voice and gun. He sighed once more before getting back to work.

X-X-X-X-X

Right after work at 8:50 pm, Roy and Riza settled in a restaurant and ate their dinner while telling each other their experiences when the other was absent, first in the military and then in their personal lives. He also told her a few times to call him by his first name, and not 'sir' or 'colonel'. Roy insisted on walking Riza home, his reason unknown. Once they reached her apartment room, she let him enter and offered to prepare him something to drink but he refused.

As Roy continued to play with her dog, she sat down on the couch and watched as Roy threw a chew toy and Hayate run after it. Hayate went to look for it, disappearing in sight. Roy sat down on the couch beside Riza, keeping a little distance from her.

He thought for a while, staring down at his quavering hands. _How should he say it? Was it the right time? What will be her reaction?_

"...Riza."

"Yes, sir?" She replied, bewildered at the sound of his voice utter her first name.

"Do you mind calling this evening's dinner a date?"

"...N-no, sir."

"The name's Roy."

"Right."

There was a long silence before Roy spoke again. "Riza... I'm so sorry tha-" Roy was interrupted by crashing sounds that came from the kitchen. Riza scowled as she murmured 'Hayate' and went to the kitchen.

Roy put his head between his hands. It was a few minutes later when he decided to confront her once again.

He leaned his back against the wall as he watched her sweep the floor and then wash her hands. "Roy, what was it you want to apologize for?"

Roy gently pushed her against the wall. He gazed at her brick red eyes as he longingly caressed her face. His fingers were then brought to her lips, and the next thing she felt was his lips press against hers. At first she was stunned, but then hesitantly shoved him aside.

_Wasn't this what she dreamed of? If so, why'd she do that?_

"Roy, I suppose you're not cheating on me... are you?" Her statement turned into a question as she stared at him with regret, sorrow... and even pain in her eyes.

"No, of course not. I did date other women, but did I kiss, hug or sleep with them? No."

"May I ask about your mom?"

"She could be an exception, except for the kissing and sleeping part." Once again, their lips met, getting more passionate as time went by slowly. Riza wrapped her arms around his neck whilst one hand traced his face.

Their kiss could've lasted longer but their need for air pulled them away from each other. Roy rested his forehead against hers, breathing hard.

"I love you, Riza Hawkeye." He whispered in her ear as his arms tightened around her.

"I love you too, Roy." Several minutes later, he was at her door, ready to leave.

"Don't worry; I'll do something about this when I become Führer." He was a smile crawl up to her face and gave her a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Author's Note:** What do you think of it? Does it have a crappy ending? Please review! I need to know what you think of it before I work on my next fanfic: _A Memorable Day. _

Flames are welcome; just don't be too harsh on a kid like me... Correct me if you wish... I'd be happy to edit this...


End file.
